


Fate In Spring

by wouldratherbeinspace



Series: creative writing class [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wouldratherbeinspace/pseuds/wouldratherbeinspace
Summary: Everything was so loud, so bright, too close. It felt like there was no room to move. Yet at the same time, it was beautiful. It seemed to be pulsing through the crowd in continuous waves. Never ending, constantly crashing at different levels, perhaps dangerous, but breathtaking.The non-stop crashing beat of the drums, the low notes of the base, the volume of the guitar. Most of all though, it was the captivating melody of that voice. Nobody could take their eyes off of him. He had everyone mesmerized, and it was easy to tell why. He was beautiful.a story that i wrote for my writing class.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: creative writing class [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985633
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Fate In Spring

**Author's Note:**

> so i'm a highschool student and i'm taking a creative writing class. i thought posting some of the things i've written in it would be a cool idea. i'd love to have feedback on how to improve my writing style, which is the main reason i'm posting this. the prompt was a photographer, a concert hall, spring. umm, if you decide to read this, i hope you enjoy!!
> 
> ~nyx

Everything was so loud, so bright, too close. It felt like there was no room to move. Yet at the same time, it was beautiful. Spirits were high and everyone was feeling the good energy. It seemed to be pulsing through the crowd in continuous waves. Never ending, constantly crashing at different levels, perhaps dangerous, but breathtaking. Even the air was different here, fresh and clean with new spring rain and flowers, yet full with people dancing and complete euphoria. Even with all of this going on, nobody was paying attention to any of these details. No, everyone's attention was trained on the stage. 

The non-stop crashing beat of the drums, the low notes of the base, the volume of the guitar. Most of all though, it was the captivating melody of that voice. Nobody could take their eyes off of him. He had everyone mesmerized, and it was easy to tell why. He was beautiful. It was his beauty that brought life to the room and everything around it. The emotions pouring out from him brought out the emotions of everyone else. The lights made him look like he was glowing, and the confetti on the ground reflected the light back at him in even more colours. Everything looked absolutely perfect. The shutter of the camera was lost amongst the noise.

I clicked back to the photo I had taken. I wanted to make sure it was perfect, just like all the other photos from that night. The whole night had been like this, him being captivating, and me just snapping shots. Eventually, I turned off my camera for a little while. What else could I really do when this one song brought back so many memories it made me lightheaded? I knew I had recognized that voice and face earlier. Though if I'm being honest with myself, I already knew. I'm pretty sure the only reason I had never confirmed it before now was I wasn't sure how I would handle it. I still don't really know what I'm feeling. There's no denying it now though, that's him up on that stage, and even through the hazy jumble of very confused emotions, I could clearly label the pride I felt in him. 

He had started writing and composing this song years ago. I swear he scrapped everything and started over more times than either of us could count. He hadn't finished it before everything went downhill. As I listened to the music, I couldn't help but think about how much he had changed. We had been close once, but drifted apart years ago. We had met in an art class when we were kids, and we were inseparable for a long time. Then, he decided he wanted to pursue something more solid. I still don't think it was really what he wanted to this day, but I never did ask. God, I could remember that conversation clear as day.

"Are you crazy? You know you've always loved music, and you've wanted to keep going with it for years! Why the sudden change?" I had demanded.

"You don't understand. And I don't have the energy to justify my choices to you. You need to learn to accept that you don't always deserve an explanation," he muttered. Then, as he walked out, he had said so quietly I had to strain to hear him, "Please don't contact me, I don't think I could take it."

As much as it hurt, I obeyed his wishes. I didn't want to hurt him more than I already had. I cried myself to sleep for days after that, and I never really got over it. I never meant to raise my voice at him, I knew he hated it, yet I still did. It haunted me for years, and it probably always will. I've been picking apart that fight for years, and I've never really come up with an answer for why it had ended the way it did. Maybe it was the shock of the sudden change? Or maybe his denial to explain? Either way, he was right. I didn't need an explanation, and I should have accepted it for what it was. However, I guess he changed his mind in the end.

It was the band's manager who had contacted me. Apparently they were looking for an official photographer for their tour. She had seen some of my work and really liked it so she reached out. She gave me the name of the band and I searched them up. I found out they were gaining a lot of popularity in the last two years. I took a listen to some of their music, and the singer had sounded very familiar, but I could never place it. I think I knew deep down though I knew. I never looked into it though, never looked at their names. That was probably why.

As the guitar faded out, the drummer announced how many songs they had left. For a minute or two, the bandmates all joked around with each other on stage. I'm fairly certain the bassist was dared to do something I hadn't caught, considering how he was arguing against something while everyone laughed. Then, the banter had died down and the lead guitarist had asked the crowd to guess the next song. After some very loud and indecipherable screaming, he confirmed it. As he spoke, it seemed like he was smiling down at me, but I knew he wouldn't admit it with the current state of things. The guitar started and I turned my camera back on. I didn't know the current song that well, but I could tell it was clearly a fan favourite. I do remember listening to it when I was first asked to join the tour as the photographer though.

After another hour or so, it was all over. Each of the members gave a little thank you to the fans, and walked off the deafening cheering. After a minute or so, I made sure my camera was off before heading backstage. I decided I needed a few minutes before I could face him up close, so I went to the bathroom. I took a few deep breaths and just stared at myself in the mirror.

"I'm actually going to do this. Oh god, I'm actually doing this. Come on, you can do it. It's not like he's gonna yell at you, he never has, and probably never will. You've got this!" I thought as I tried to hype myself up enough to face him. 

I splashed some water on my face, then walked out. I walked slowly out of the back exit where the tour bus was, trying to prolong the inevitable for just a little longer. As I got closer, I gained more and more confidence. I stopped outside the door and took a deep breath before pushing it open.

It's a little ironic though isn't it?. All of this is happening at the beginning of spring, the time for new life and growth. Maybe it was fate, or maybe coincidence. Through all of that looking back, I couldn't shake one thought. I was so incredibly proud of him, and I don't think anything could ever change that. I opened the door and he smiled at me. I chuckled to myself as I walked onto the bus. Fate of new life in spring huh? I could get behind that.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment on things to improve on if you have any advice, it would be greatly appreciated!!


End file.
